sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Brig - Day Two
---- Detention Block -- I2SD Inquisitor The detention block is the Imperial standard of a well built facility. Capable of handling the most abberant criminals in the galaxy, the detention block is designed to intimidate and invoke fear and hopelessness in the prisoners held within its cells. A large ring of computer terminals on a raised circular dais in the center of the room hinders any attempt to move directly toward the raised detention block from the direction of the turbolift. Numerous types of surveillance equipment descend from the ceiling and extend from the walls to alert the bridge in the event that trouble arises. In addition to the two stormtroopers and the detention officer manning the security stations, several more armed stormtroopers line the walls at regular intervals. The block of cells itself extend down a pentagonal cooridor. Steel grate floors with red lights underneath them traverse the black walled block. The doors to the cells are magna-locked to prevent blasters from opening them, and are recessed into the walls. Small view-holes allow observers to peek into the cells and an oblong tray door allows meals to be served, without opening the doors. ---- The oddest little jingle runs, over and over, through Lynae's head. 'Cliff hangar, hanging from a cliff, and that's why he's called 'Cliff Hangar'!'. Yes, the oddest of things, and in the absolute lack of any way to get rid of the jingle, she is faintly humming it beneath her breath. Her eyes are half closed as she sways slightly from side to side, the tips of her toes braced against the floor in the effort to remove some of the weight from her arms until her toes cramp to the point where she drops down about one full inch and begins the whole process again. Despite the brief hilarity of wondering if either of them could make the drain from their positions, they were allotted the absolute -briefest- possible time at the head every six hours. Granted, they were escorted the entire time. But if either of them had a shy bladder they'd never had made it this far. To that end, Lynae is silently reviewing the symptoms of diverticulitus in her head, just for something to do. It was late, and while on a Star Destroyer there is always a shift on, it was the lightest manned rotation. A lone figure entered the cell block; she was tired and had only had a few hours sleep in the past few days. The events of the other night plagued her dreams, and darkness surrounded her. Jal'Dana Rall had not been back to the detention area since she had enforced judgment on that lone TIE pilot, yet if anyone would have brought her back it was this woman. Commodore Caiton. Running her hand over her hair, she paused to tug at her crisp uniform, the rank cylinders shifting on her chest only slightly. It was this woman who had driven Dana out of active service with her promotion. It was this woman that dragged her back to the line. Their fates always seemed connected, much to Jal'Dana's dismay. As she rounded the corner and nodded to the Stormtrooper on duty, she stepped to the front of the cell where the woman hung, gathering her thoughts before entering. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Lynae is faintly amused as Dareus mumbles in his half-asleep state, remaining amazed that he can manage to fall asleep - even half way. She rolls her head from side to side, feeling the vertebra in her neck popping loudly in her ears. Before she enters, Jal'Dana grabs a small metal chair. As the guard punches the code in and the door slides open into Lynae's cell, Jal'Dana waits only until it's two thirds open and she steps through. The Captain of the Line drags the chair behind her, the chair itself tipped back on two legs. The legs dig and scrap on the floor making a horrid screeching sound. Reaching a distance arms length away from the prisoner she stops, letting the chair fall back from her hand and land on all four legs. Standing stiffly she says in a raspy voice, "Greetings Commodore" there is a heavy accent on the last word. The sound of the door cycling open is enough to bring her even more awake, though she was to begin with. Lynae's blue eyes study Jal'Dana as the woman enters, with the chair, and arches one eyebrow slightly at the noise that the chair makes en route and merely waits until Jal'Dana address her before she makes any reply. "Welcome to my humble abode, Captain," she says in reply, a hint of self-directed mocking humor can be faintly heard in her own voice. At Lynae's tone the other woman draws in a deep breath through her nose, and then slowly lets it out. As a yet she says nothing in reply but turns back to the chair. Twisting the chair around so it faces the proper way, Jal'Dana steps back and sit down with little flourish. Only for a second does the though of how badly Lynae must want to sit pass through her mind. Leaning back in the chair, the woman's face shows no smugness, no joy in this. Arching a single eyebrow she says, "I see your situation has done little to dull the edge of your humor. I can't say I'm surprised. You never did have the good sense to understand the larger picture" "My sense of humor, or the lack thereof, has always been a bit obscure," Lynae replies, her expression remaining that of mild self-directed humor. "As to what I did, or conversely did not, grasp of the bigger picture, I would say that this is a statement that is also open to a great deal of speculation." She shifts again slightly, balancing more on her left foot than right for a moment, "As for the current situation, I am finding it to be highly enlightening." "If it was as much of speculation as you'd have us believe, You'd be sitting here in my place and other would be in your place." Jal'Dana thinks back to the dead expression Loki had, he died and still hadn't found peace. She doubted Lynae would have a better fate. "I also though you were a poor choice to lead the taskforce. You had no military mind" If the state of Lynae's dress or condition bothers her, Jal'Dana does nothing to show it. Instead she leans back in her seat and crosses her legs. The cold blue eyes with the dark circles under them continues to hold court with only Lynae's face, never once moving off and almost never blinking. "And now look at you. You should have stayed in the medical wards." "That may be, or not, but it's hard to determine the alternate possible outcomes, Rall," Lynae says simply in reply. She speak without inflection other than that continued self-directed dry amusement. "If I hadn't been on the bridge of the Broadsword I'm sure we would've taken Coruscant. Or that the Dauntless might have made it out of that engagement. Or perhaps we'd have come up with another save in combat against the Crusader. But here we are. All of that, my years of service, discarded in a matter of days. So," she pauses, flexing her arms for a moment, her gaze focused on Jal'Dana as she speaks, "you're here to tell me what I did wrong. Or did you have another stack of speaking notes?" The seated woman lets the one hanging have her moment, the eyebrow arches up again and she presses her lips together in contemplation before she speaks again. "Oh I'm sure the ISB will run the list of charges for you. They can tell you how your betrayal was wrong, how you were a fool to run." Shaking her head, 'No, I'm not here to do all that. I'm here to tell you that a few nights ago I put a blaster to the head of Damien Katon, and pulled the trigger. I doubt you'll be so lucky" Lynae falls silent for several long moments, studying Rall in that quiet time, her own gaze piercing and studying the other woman before she makes her own reply. "One does not rely upon luck in life. As, inevitably, it deserts one at the most inopportune moment. One does ones best, for the fates do not aide those who do any less. " The woman laughs, a harsh barking sound as there is no joy in Rall soul. "You think that fate or luck has anything to do with this?" Shaking her head "No, you know what your biggest crime is Lynae Caiton?" The use of the prisoner's first name sounds strange as Rall never once uttered in all their years of combined service. "Pride. You always think you are better, or know better than those around you." Jal'Dana's voice keeps growing colder and softer the hard edge making her words have bite. "Your pride would not let you live in the place the Empire had for you, no, your pride suggested you could make it better. Well, have you?" "Intriguing," Lynae replies, her head still tilted slightly to the side as she studies Rall, blinking slowly from time to time as she absorbs the challenges that Rall just presented her. "You think that it is pride that has brought me here. Very intriguing. And you think that I think that I'm better than those around me and that it was, further, my pride that brought me to here. Fascinating," she says, her tone clearly conveying that she is fascinated by this analysis. "Would you rather I call you a fool?" Jal'Dana retorts. "Because clearly you felt the Empire you envisioned would be a better place" Rising for the chair Jal'Dana takes a step forward towards Lynae, "I am not surprised you ran when your plan was discovered, nor am I surprised that you would plot in secrete. I never did think you had the stones to stand and fight." "I have no preference either way," Lynae answers. "Words are nothing more than the manipulation of lips teeth and tongue to modulate the air passing over the vocal chords that vibrate to create sound. Your words are your own to choose, to use as you wish. " She continues to refuse to rise to the bait of the accusations, still answering in the same vein. "Well that is true Doctor, that is true. And when it comes time for you to have your lips, tongue and teeth manipulated, I hope you're able to keep that same attitude with the ISB questioner." Taking another step forward "So remain defiant, or coolly aloof. Steel your resolve and keep you wits. What ever you do, don't make it easy. Remain smug." Breathing in deeply again, and letting it out slowly through her nose. "Curious. You mistake Smugness, defiance and cool aloof in place of calm acceptance of where I am and how I got here," Lynae says simply. "As to making it easy, you're not the one who's going to be asking the questions. So you'll pardon me if I refrain from rambling, at length, when I'll be repeating the same information - in detail - to the ones who will be asking the questions. You didn't come here to ask me questions, or accuse me of anything. You came in here to get a good look at me, because you don't feel I ever had any aptitude for the job. If you felt that way, why didn't you step up and lead the task force? You seemed pretty content to step aside and move to advisor to the Warlord. What's done is done, Rall. As in combat, as in surgery, when all is said and done and the mop up is over, the same statement applies. Survive, suck it up, and move on. Now, is there something I can help you with or are we done here?" she asks, one eyebrow again arching upwards. "While you're in no position to ask questions or make demands I'll answer yours. Just you" Pursing her lips together Rall then answers, "As much as I always believed in my heart you would make a mistake that would cost so many their lives, I always thought you were a loyal officer. I came to see for a fact I was wrong." Folding her arms across her chest. "I was not given to choice of leading the Task Force, you were selected and I had my orders." Shaking her head again, "If you think I'm here to relish in your fall from grace, think again. Your actions both sicken and depress me. No, came here to tell you Katon was dead. But don't worry, I'm sure you feel you had no part in that. Right? Just like a battle, people die when leaders fail. But see here is the rub, you were his leader, and he died beacue you're a failure" "Ahh, well then, from a medical stand point, you should see someone to deal with the depression. As to the sick feeling, I'm sure a good psychologist will be able to assist you with those issues as well," Lynae replies in that same clear, calm voice that conveys nothing more than the spoken words. "And while you're all up in arms over your assessment of my take on the responsibility of the life and or death of soldiers, remember that it is Warlord Malign that stated that it is the purpose of soldiers to die. Not I." This time she does smile and it reaches her eyes. In a flash Jal'Dana arm snaps forward from it's folded position and strikes Lynae full force in the mouth, while the other swings up and connects with the soft flesh of Lynae's belly just above the navel. Dropping her hands back to her side, "Now see. I didn't need a psychologist to help me though those issues. I feel better already. How about you?" Opening her hands palms foward, 'Now, why don't you play doctor some more and tell me what else is wrong?" The force of the strike rocks Lynae's head backwards, and she makes no move to check the motion or to do anything more than swing heavily from side to side after Rall delivers the second blow to her abdomen. Her toes drag back and forth across the floor and Lynae continues to stare calmly at Rall, "You might want to consider some group therapy sessions, Rall," she replies, still in that calm clinical tone of voice. "All things considered, you seems to have some pent up hostility that needs to be addressed. Or will hitting me a few more times make you feel any less bad about having been the hand that delivered death to Damien?" A half assed yawn and a few shakes of his head, before Dareus opens his still bloodshot eyes; instinctively he goes to stretch; but ends up just swinging in the air before the searing pain shoots through his arms and shoulders again, muttering to himself, "oh yeah...." His right shoulder is getting a somewhat bluish color; but he's almost oblivious to it now. He looks over at Lynae and just shakes his head, still being in his mood from yesterday, "Should I leave you two alone? I could always hop downstairs and grab a sandwich or something..." Still with the smile, though it take a hard edge to in. "Thanks Doc. But no, I don't want to do someone elses job for them. I've already been borught too far into this mess of your creation. Around you everyone gets drity" Reaching down to her service pistol, she doesn't even bother to look at the other prisioner. Yet when she draws the pistol it points directly below Dareus' sternum. Her eyes remain on Lynae, "Tell me Doctor, do you think blaster shot to the gut hurts much?" Rall's eyes have a wild look about them. "From all accounts they appear to be rather uncomfortable," Lynae replies, studying Rall much the same way she would a particularly interesting test subject. "But then, if you're going to shoot him, you will. Or you won't, conversely. I'm sure you've already weighed the ramifications of him accidentally dying as a result and have planned out how you are going to explain that one to the great Vadim when his august presence graces the hospitality wing. Of course, torturing him to get me to talk or vise versa is standard interrogation technique," and she pauses here to actually quote the chapter, page, paragraph and the source before continuing. "I do so hate to see you becoming a stereotype, Captain." Dareus almost laughs, as if it's not the first blaster pointed at him, or even there, "Well, at least I know she's a better shot than the damn Twi'lek that got me last time." He looks down at his abdomen, "Although a little more to the left will incinerate the pancrease once the blast enters the thoracic cavity; in case you wanted some advice." Snorting, "See Doctor, that's where you and I again differ. I don't really care if you talk. I don't care if that waste of flesh dies. And If the Emperor ordered my death, he would have it. I wouldn't run like a cockroack when a light switch gets turned on" shaking her head she turns to face the man, "If I shoot off your manhood, you wont die you're voice will just go up...and maybe that sound would please me." Turning back to Lynae, "Now I'm not very smart medically, so i could be wrong..." "Oh snap out of it, Captain. You feel the need to indulge in a moment of connecting with your inner self, or your inner darkness or what ever you've decided to label it today, then have fun. Knock yourself out. Frankly, now you're boring me. Probably boring you as well, Dareus, right?" she asks of her fellow prisoner, giving him a curious look before continuing. "We're dangling from the ceiling like a pair of obscene decorations, in our skivvies, and you're threatening to shoot his balls off. Pardon me for not being terribly impressed by the threat to himself or to me. You think that being damaged and shot is the biggest thing on the list to worry about?" she arches one eyebrow and indulges in a good chuckle. "So get ahold of yourself, Captain." "Well, the thought of having my future children splattered behind me, really isn't on the top of my fun list; then again, it'll be a hell of a lot less painful than the next few days; so really, if shock sets in early...so be it." It's pretty stupid and matter of fact, but Dareus seems reserved to what's ahead, not really what's in here at this point in time. "If she's going to shoot, she's going to shoot; no words will stop it, her mind was made up when the blaster was drawn. But if you're asking if I'm bored about the idea, Lynae, no; not really; but am I worried?" He shrugs, "48 hours with about a solid 15 minutes of sleep; hanging from a ceiling, my shoulder is dislocated, and I think I'm half an inch taller than when I got here..long story short, I'm really starting to get apathetic about the whole scenario." He's not really rude, just quietly stating the facts. "I care little of your views and less if I impress you" Holstering her pistol she does stride across the cell and delivers a swift knee to the afore mentioned nether region without so much as a pause ste turns nack and walks to Lynae. "Laugh all you want, convince yourself you're brave. Make sure you block out all thoughts on what it was like when you were questioning people. Oh the dark things we do. So keep on playing this cool and go on thinking I'm only a minor problem for you. But mark my words if you some how do manage to get your way out of this, maybe by some stroke of fate as you put it you live... Don't ever get comfortable, don't even lie down. Beacuse I or someone like me will come for you." "I have no one to impress but myself, and that's no easy task, so this conversation is moot, Rall. I'm sure you feel better, though, so I'm glad we could be of service. And as to the latter, get in line," she says simply before shifting her gaze away from the Captain and back towards Dareus. Swinging back into the wall quickly from the kick, even with a dislocated shoulder, his body automatically tried to curl into the fetal position, or at least partially crouched, unsuccessfull. Aside from a partial scream, he closes his mouth too quickly to let it be more than a sharp burst of hair, and his face turns slightly red. "Oh....I'm gonna get you back for that someday..." Slowly, his legs start to go back down and he hangs loosly again from the ceiling, breathing a little deeply to get the feeling outta him as quick as possible. Shrugging her shoulders "As much as I enjoy this time I can spend with you. I have work to do." Rall says Arching an eyebrow up, "Maybe find that great group to talk about my issues with" Then as an after thought "Maybe I'll have to have another visit with you I'm sure well have more time to talk. You know, with your schedule like it is you'll have plenty of time to hang around" Reaching forward she places one hand on Lynae's shoulder then gives a very small push. The causes the hanging woman's body to swing ever so slightly, applying pressure to the stretched joints. Offering a small smile that never reaches her eyes Rall adds, "See, I can find humor in this as well." Before turning and picking up the chair and heading towards the cell door. Continuing to ignore Rall's words, and the accompanying push that sets her to swinging again, Lynae studies Dareus with a frown on her face. "Now you know that's just pointless," she says aloud. "Exchanging barbed insults and threats of retaliation," she adds with a slow shake of her head. She drags her toes along the floor to slow the momentum. "I don't care if it's pointless." He still obviously stings from that knee, "Shoulda just had her shoot me in the gut; woulda been better than that crap." Dareus sighs slightly, and leans his head back, looking up at the celing; not able to do anything but hang rather limply after expending energy a few minutes ago; plus the pain from his already dislocated shoulder. "If she shoots you in the gut then there's even more danger for secondary infections and post procedure trauma," Lynae says in what, honestly, sounds like a clinical tone of voice. She sighs then, "Sorry. But it's true. No one is rushing in to see if you need medical care. Apparently that's no longer on the list of ways we treat prisoners. They haven't killed us yet. So we're cooling our heels until someone sufficiently high enough in the food chain comes to take charge of us. Rall and whom ever has clearance will continue to stroll in for these delightful interludes. " Dareus shakes his head, "Shoulda held my trip to the head for ammunition...I'm really getting sick of these backyard wannabes running in here like Maker's Gift to the Emperor." He chuckles, "Good thing I never mentioned I made my Commanders Pips and medals before she did, age wise...." Continuing to stare up at the ceiling, "Shoulda kicked her in the face." "I thought of that," Lynae agrees, "but didn't see that it would get me anywhere. I kick her, then that gives her more license to do what ever it is that she wants to do at the moment. That isn't her standard MO, of course, this is extreme for her. But alas, it looks like we bring out the worst in people. Or, rather, what we did and who we are, now." Dareus shakes his head, "Things will be better soon enough; I don't take to heart anyone that's so much to be a coward to beat someone who can't move." Changing his gaze from the attactive ceiling, to looking over at Lynae, he shrugs, "They call us traitors, I call it upgrading my conscience." "We can't defend ourselves in this position, no," Lynae replies before she nudges her feet against the floor in a move designed to set her to swaying again, painfully, but it proves her point. "We can move, however. Just not in any way that is at all useful." She rubs the side of her face against one arm before she leans her head as far forward as possible and spits the mouth full of blood onto the ground, coughing once then spitting again, not a pretty process but it does the job. "I'll never understand how a man can spit and never hit himself, but women we have to really work at it." Dareus shakes his head, laughing slightly, "Born gift; just like shoving our feet in our mouth during romantic moments, looking at the wrong woman in a bar....taking home the wrong person from a bar..." He raises an eyebrow to that thought for a second, looking up at how the chains are attached to the ceiling, "As true as we can move, I just got my testicles reset by her...so we'll have to hold off on the dance competition till tomorrow..." Lynae makes a sound that is very much like a smothered laugh, her eyes half closing, "Reset.. that's a great line. I'll have to remember that one." She does chuckle this time, her arms and legs are one long line of painful muscles at this point, so what does it matter if she continues to sway slowly from side to side. "I'm glad we're not dangling from a real sea faring ship," she reflects. "Imagine being sea sick and strung up like a side of meat." As the lift doors open the Troopers snap to attention as a figure steps off the lift. Davyd nods in reply to the Troopers then looks around noting which cells are occupied. Stopping to look in each one he comes to the one he was looking for...and dreading finding. He steps back and motions for the door to be opened. "I don't think I'll be able to hit the drain anymore from here...not now...." He moves his cheek against his right shoulder to scratch an itch; but in a few milliseconds, his body remembers his shoulder isn't there anymore; but an empty socket, sending pain through his entire torso, "DAMMIT....dumb idea number 9,425 since I got here..." "On the bright side, we get to use the head in another hour," Lynae says aloud, wincing in sympathy as Dareus further aggravates his dislocated shoulder. "Maybe they'll let me set that for you this time," she says aloud in a tone of voice that is almost hopeful, but really resigned since she knows it's not going to happen. Dareus shakes his head, "They won't...I'll try to reset it later on under my own power....done if before, in combat; not really hanging from a ceiling; but then again, first time for everything." He looks at his shoulder, "A few good shakes and rattles with the right angle, you'd be surprised what you can do...I'll make sure you aren't asleep so you don't get woken up by the remaining sounds of accomplishment." When Davyd steps in, he simply smiles, "Major..." turning to Lynae, "I think we're winning the poplarity contest in cell block d....doubt that's a good thing though." Lynae turns slightly as the doors cycle open again, studying the man who enters with a strangely serene expression on her face. "Major Levvis," she says simply, granting him the honorific of the title, though it's a new rank that she uses, and one eyebrow arches upwards ever so slightly as she continues speaking. "I can see that many adjustments were made in the food chain while we were gone." Lynae studies Levvis then says, "My apologies, High Colonel Levvis, now." Davyd looks at Dareus for a long moment "So the bird has returned to the nest" His voice is quiet, unemotional. Turning as Lyn speaks again, he faces her, looking at her for a long moment "Why Lyn?" "I find it entirely sad that so many people believe that I would not have returned," Lynae says with a slow shake of her head, her gaze resting on Davyd. "Elaborate a bit on that question, Davyd," she says, dropping the title. "Why what?" "You of all people should be able to appreciate a man's honor isn't about making the right decisions all the time, it's about accepting the consequences of your actions." Meanwhile, he tried to look regal and proud saying it; but no luck; Dareus still looks like a swinging piece of meat. Davyd glances over his shoulder at Dareus then back to Lyn "Why did you run" He motions with a flick of a hand towards Dareus "With that and that who was with him?" Lynae tilts her head again, then begins to laugh. She laughs so hard that her entire body shakes with the force of the amusement, her feet dragging along the floor, laughing herself breathless before she finally gains enough of her self control back to reply. "Priceless. Oh absolutely priceless. Davyd, did you think that I ran off with Dareus? Or that I took him and the Caspain Diplomat out of holding because of some sort of romantic, idiotic, entanglement?" Dareus feels like spitting, but just leaves it alone for now; shaking his head with a half grin, and returns to hanging and looking up at the ceiling. "There are many things that I hold dear, Davyd. The treaty with the CDU was one of the things very high on my list. When Dareus and Kiare were arrested that immediately violated her diplomatic immunity. I removed her from custody, and Dareus as well, with the intent to let cooler heads prevail. I see that this is not something that will happen any time soon," she reflects aloud. "As to the reasoning behind my own contributions to this .. calamity.. yes, Calamity is a good word, don't you think?" she asks before going back to topic, "I did what I felt was right. I have enough blood on my hands to spend the next several life times trying to make amends. I returned so that the Empire and the Caspians would not go to war needlessly." Davyd watches his friend as she speaks "Why is that treaty so valuable to you? Since when do we worry about such things?" he starts to say something else then shakes his head "So you risked further inflaming the situation by running to the CDU? How could you think that would solve the situation? What have you gained except to betray all those who trusted you...all those who considered you a friend?" "Arresting the CDU diplomat was a violation of her diplomatic immunity, a move that was guaranteed to put the Treaty itself into jeopardy. The Treaty itself was a landmark measure designed specifically to formalize relations between the Empire and the CDU which, in turn, formalized relations between the CDU and the New Republic. The CDU is a neutral power, sovereign in their own rights and territory. By holding to this treaty is both legitimizes the CDU's position but it also opens up avenues for us to de-legitimize the NR as the terrorist organization that it is. This was a pivotal step," she says firmly in a clear voice that conveys the message that she believes what she's saying. "This, followed by the fact that there are millions of people who are tired of war. Tired of this endless blood shed. The CDU gives these people a place, a chance, to live in peace. Peace that most of us, Imperial officers, never get even a glimpse of. That's why it was so important, Davyd. I didn't do any of this to hurt you, or anyone else. I did what I did because I believed it to be the right thing. I believed it then, I believed it now. We are better than this." Davyd listens intently, watching you, shaking his head a bit and sighs "Why did you listen to Danik?" He shrugs "If you had but waited Kaire would have been released and sent home anyway, now you've turned the Military into turmoil and possibly weakend the Empire." "Waited, until what?" Lynae counters softly. "Until she's questioned. Interrogated. Tortured? Under the guise of conversation?" Her reply is softly spoken. "Waited, while her diplomatic rights were violated beyond repair. And for what?" She balances on the tips of her toes again, "Why did I listen to Danik? He's the Grand Admiral, Davyd. He says he has something he wants to discuss, it's an honor to be asked to join the conversation. It's an honor to be in the room. To have him alive," she shakes her head, "it's Admiral Kreldin. Hindsight is twenty twenty, Davyd. We had no intention of weakening the Empire. But I won't elaborate," she says in a oddly gentle voice. "You aren't the one who will be asking the questions. And I don't want to have to repeat this a dozen times." Davyd Shakes his head a bit, perhaps sadly "He is a traitor, no longer anything Lyn. I Hope you don't end up like that." He looks at you again, speaking gently himself "But you have weakend it Lyn, not beyond repair fortunetly' Nodding a bit "No I will not be the one questioning you, I will see the report afterward of what all was said." Lynae shakes her head, "What's done is done and cannot be undone," she says in that same oddly gentle tone of voice. "Davyd, you are my oldest friend. You stood with Yose and I when we were wed. I ask you, out of friendship, to stay out of this. Maris is going to deliver something for me to Yose and if you could ensure that she is granted access to my office to retrieve the box, you're free to inspect it if you'd like. But after that, wash your hands of this." Davyd nods slowly finally giving in and giving his dearest friend a saddend look "Your old office is now shared by myself and Admiral Doom now, I will let Maris is to get that item" He rests a light hand on your shoulder, studying you for a long time "I can't wash my hands of this hon, it's part of my job now..to hunt down those who are Traitors or are considered traitors to the Empire." Lynae studies Davyd's face from mere inches away, giving Davyd a look equal in return. "I have a lot of good books in that office. When it's all said and done, I'd like to have my reference materials boxed up. I am now, and have been, a doctor and a scientist. Rank not withstanding, that is what I will never stop being." She stares calmly at Davyd as she continues, "I know you have a job to do. And I had one to do as well. My job was to ensure that the men and women in this taskforce, in the empire, had a fighting chance to live their lives, and possibly end their lives, in the service of the Empire. In the service of a Emperor who values their lives. Who doesn't see them as mere meat, cannon fodder. My job was to kill as many rebels as I could so that there wouldn't be enough of them left to kill us," her voice has dropped to a low, vehement tone. "And I did that. I took the oath to serve and protect, to heal and cure. And I killed, day after day after day. I signed death certificates until the names and numbers blurred in my head. I created weapons of such precision that I could kill from afar with the certainty that death would arrive when I wanted it too. I did my job, with honor, integrity, with belief that the Empire - that the Emperor - would see that my work had value. That OUR work had value. And this new Emperor, " she nearly spits the word, "insults us. Insults Palpatine. Slaps us in the face with his words. His snide remarks. Makes it all sound as though it was for nothing. NOTHING." She shakes her head, "Go, Davyd. Just go." Davyd gives you a sad look and turns away then pauses and turns back almost whispering something to her then steps away towards the door. Davyd whispers "I loved you....." to Lynae. Lynae wears a stunned look on her face as Davyd exits the cell. Brig - Day 2